villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Harry Borrison
:"Soo Yeon, Is this the love that you talk about. Then, maybe, I love... you." :—Harry talks to Soo Yeon Kang Hyung Joon, also known as Harry Borrison, is main villain of Korean series I Miss You who seek revenge aganisnt Han Tae-joon and his family and fiancee of Lee So-yeon. Personality He appears warm and nice, but he turns out to be a psychopathic murderer and uses the alias Harry Borrison to get his revenge on Han Tae Joon, who murdered his mother. when he sees Su-yeon with his half brother Jung-woo, Harry's rage grew up Background At age of 12, he had to be a lifelong parting from his mother without a reason. He expected his mom who said that she loves him the most to be back if he waits. But while he was hiding from Han Tae Joon, who tried to kill him, his mother didn't come back. As he endured the fear, his longing towards his mother became resentment. That wound deeply stamped on his heart since then. Of the time, he met Lee Soo Yeon. When he was waiting for his mother, that girl came up instead. When met So Yeon who was dumped on the street like the abandoned dog again, he believe that was fate. Without an aversion, he held Soo Yeon's hand and promised himself that he won't be alone again. Hyung-joon sees her again when his nurse performed sugary on her face and renamed as Zoe and he swored that he will protected her. When Su-yeon's sweetheart Han Jung-woo discovered that Zoe is Soo-yeon after 15 years He walks with a stick because his leg are uncomfortable by after effect from dog bite in his childhood. He killed Jung-woo's mentor and Soo-yeon's kidnappers. he manupiled a mother of a young girl who killed Kang Seung-duk and killed his brother by water Harry took identity from Korean apdootee from France after killing the parents and learn his mother is still alive. Harry killed a fake mother who was hired by Han Tae-joon which framed Soo-yeon as murderer just like her father. He theated kill Jung-woo for seeing Soo-yeon again and kidnapped Soo-yeon before Jung-woo can saved her. Plot Overview Hyung-joon smirked to couple when he realved he put posion on Jung-woo's stepmother he kidnapped Soo-yeon as hostage at warehouse and Jung-woo begged Hyung-joon to realsed her before Hyung-joon almost kill Jung-woo for protected Soo-yeon In the end Hyung-joon was sent to mental hospital when Jung-woo and Soo-yeon visted him and Han Tae-joon sent to jail. it realaved Mr Nam is real Harry Borrsion whom Hyung-joon saves him from abuivse Harry was saved by Hyung-joon by killing his apodtive parents by car accdient The Doctors took care of him after his mother's death which left him devasted. Victims *Detvice Kim *Kang Seung-duk *Kang Seung-goo *Fake Mother *Mr Nam *Jung Hye-mi Gallery Image:Tumblr_mf4o0puGgO1qjha3lo1_500.jpg Hyung_Joon_kang_2.jpg Hyung_joon_kang_3.jpg Hyungjoondaf.jpg Younghyungjoon.jpg Younghyunjoonhold.jpg Hyungjoonhaird.jpg Younghyungjoonwithseoyeon.jpg Hyungjoonsmiled.jpg Hyungjoonface.jpg Hyungkoon.jpg Hbmissyou.jpg Missyoustill.png Please_soo_yeon.jpg Hyungfaceoff.jpg Jungwooandhyungjoon.jpg Hyungjoonsa.jpg Hyungjoond.jpg Hyungjoonandsooyeon.jpg Harrylookedown.jpg Sooyeonandharry.jpg Hyungjoonjelous.jpg Hjmssyou2.jpg Hyungjooninblack.jpg Harrypeisode11.jpg Hyungjoonda.jpg Hyungjoonandseoyeon.jpg Hyungjooneyes.jpg Dontworryed.jpg Hyungjoonrage.jpg Sooyeonhyungjoon.jpg Hyungjoonsmia.png Hyungjoonlook.jpg Hjs.png Hjcrying.jpg Hyunjooninsane.jpg Hyungjoonreunited.jpg It_okay.png Hyungjoonwithjungwoo.jpg Hb.jpg Hbdsc.jpg Hbsmirk.jpg Hyungjooninsane2.jpg Hyungjoonbreakerdown.jpg Hyungjoontriedkilledhimself.jpg Hyungjoonponitedgun.jpg Hyungjoonreach.jpg Khjsmiled.jpg Category:Article stubs Category:Master Manipulator Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Living Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Psychopath Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Love rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Male Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Sociopaths Category:Delusional Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Siblings Category:Hero's Lover Category:In love villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Brother of hero Category:Nemesis